Obsecionada
by AnimeGirls3
Summary: Miyako decide darle un regalo al menor Him, que cumplía años, pero este no lo recibe muy bien, porque ese día habían perdido la clasificación de jugar en un campeonato, y gracias a ello insulta a Miyako diciendo que "el amor que siente" es solo una OBSECIÓN. Robin, ex novia de Boomer aconseja a Miyako y le aconseja que lo olvide. ¿Que hará Boomer sin su OBSECIONADA FAVORITA?
1. El amor es por parte de los dos

**Hola, mis queridos lectores :D voy a escribirles este TWO-SHOT, es decir, TODAVÍA no termina la historia, aún falta un capítulo más :3 ¿Me darían un review? Cuando llegue a los 7 reviews publicare la 2da parte c: Disculpen que tenga que pedir reviews, pero realmente, quiero saber que les interesa lo que les escribo con mucho cariño c:**

.

.

ღ _Uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde, y cuando lo pierde se da cuenta de lo valioso que era._ ღ

.

.

Correr, solo pensaba en huir, irse lejos, escapar de todo, olvidarse de su existencia. Le habían roto el corazón.

Aquel rubio, la había herido. Sus lágrimas no cesaban, seguían cayendo de esos ojos rojos intensos hasta sus sonrojadas mejillas.

**Humillada**, aquella palabra describía perfectamente su estado.

.

.

– _¿¡Quisieras dejarme en paz!? ¡Deja de estar tan obsesionada conmigo!_

_No era de esperar que Boomer la tratara así, siempre había sido tan frío y distante a sus sentimientos. Pero por primera vez, esas palabras la habían herido. Sonaban como un eco en la cabeza de la rubia._

_Se sintió mucho peor que una apuñalada, un golpe o cualquier daño físico que le pudiesen proporcionar._

_Nunca le había molestado nada de lo que le había dicho aquel rubio, nunca lo había tomado en serio por más que él le hable de mala manera._

_Sin embargo… Ese día era diferente a los demás, ese día era 20 de febrero… Era el cumpleaños del Him menor, y la ojiazul ya le había comprado su regalo con varios días de anticipación, era un collar plateado que tenía un dije de un corazón de hielo. Estaba en una cajita. También llevaba una carta en donde, se armó de valor para expresarle sus sentimientos._

_Precisamente, ese día, el joven estaba de mal humor y termino desquitándose con la pobre chica, la cual no tenía la culpa de nada._

_Ella debió intuir que estaba de mal humor, puesto que lo vio con el ceño fruncido y cara de frustración, sin embargo se le acerco. El, como era de esperarse, la recibió de lo peor. _

_La joven salió corriendo porque…_

_En primer lugar, sus peores enemigas se burlaban de ella, la carta en su mano era muy obvia, era una declaración de amor y, creo que era más que obvio que la respuesta no era un __**Sí**__._

_En segundo lugar, él con un movimiento, _lanzo_ la __**carta**__ y la __**cajita **__al suelo._

_Y en tercer lugar, lo que le había dicho, califico sus sentimientos sinceros y amor puro como una __**obsesión**__._

.

.

Mientras tanto, Boomer se encontraba sorprendido, por primera vez… Había visto llorar así a Miyako… Se arrepintió de todo lo que dijo apenas vio cómo se cristalizaban los ojos de la joven de la cual había insultado pocos segundos antes. Estaba paralizado.

– Hey, hermano… – lo llamó cierto pelinaranja de ojos rojos como la sangre, que también estaba asombrado por la actitud de la muchacha. – ¿No crees que te has pasado? Nunca he visto llorar a Miyako…

Su otro hermano, de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeraldas se encontraba también asombrado. Y por primera vez, no había hecho ningún comentario ofensivo en un momento así, lo cual era bastante raro.

– Yo… Tampoco… – susurró el ojiazul aun en estado de _shock_.

.

.

– Maldición… Hice el ridículo del año…

Se lamentaba varias veces, se sentía una estúpida. Quizá cuando saliera del baño, Himeko y Brat le restregarían en la cara lo ocurrido. Miyako había cerrado con llave la puerta del baño y estaba ahí, viendo su reflejo en el espejo, estaba todo su maquillaje corrido. Pero no le dio importancia.

**Obsesión**… ¿Será que está **obsesionada** con el ojinegro? Si bien todas las chicas estaban _flechadas _por aquel hombre, ella siempre había sentido algo más. Por lo menos, eso creía y ahora estaba dudando.

– Miyako.

La rubia se alarmó, esa voz era femenina, pero no la reconoció bien puesto que no prestó mucha atención.

– Miyako… ¿Estás ahí? – la llamó una castaña de ojos turquesas muy claros por fuera de la puerta del baño.

Robin… ¿Qué hacía ahí? Si bien eran compañeras de curso, no eran amigas, y sabía que Robin estaba enamorada de Boomer, o por lo menos, eso le dijo la última vez que la vio. Suspiró y decidió contestarle.

– Si… Estoy aquí. – Robin notó un quiebre en la voz de la rubia.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó con tono comprensivo y con algo de pena.

Miyako suspiro pesadamente. A pesar de que la muchacha rechazada no quería ver a nadie, decidió abrirle la puerta. Robin le sonrió lo cual extraño a Miyako.

– Boomer es un imbécil, ¿no? No debió hablarte así.

Miyako desvió la mirada un tanto apenada, no quería la lastima de nadie.

– Miyako… – la nombrada la miró. – Sé que no hablamos mucho ni nada… Ni somos las mejores amigas… Pero, conozco muy bien a Boomer. – la rubia se molestó ante esa declaración pero no lo demostró. Ella bien sabía que la muchacha castaña fue la ex de su amado. – Y sé que él es inconsciente de sus acciones… Es muy obstinado. – la muchacha de ojos turquesas claros soltó una leve carcajada que le propino algo de seguridad a la rubia ondulada.

– Yo… No debí llorar…

– Estabas en todo tu derecho, yo haría lo mismo… E incluso quizás no fuese tan fuerte como tú. – confesó. – Si bien el no muestra interés en nadie, es notable que a él le importas. Es muy escaso de sentimientos... Y quizás… lo mejor sea que intentes tomar otro camino.

La rubia frunció el ceño. – Dices que... ¿Debo olvidar a Boomer?

Miyako pensó instintivamente que Robin quería deshacerse de ella y así poder estar con el amor de su vida. La castaña rio levemente.

– No te lo digo porque quiero quedarme con Boomer ni nada de eso.

– ¿Ah… No?

– En un tiempo me gusto, pero gracias a otra persona… Pude ver las cosas de otro modo. – Robin se sonrojó levemente.

– ¿Te gusta alguien más? – preguntó asombrada.

– Si… ¡Pero eso no viene al caso! Como decía, si bien te gusta, debe nacer un sentimiento de parte de los dos, ¿entiendes?

Miyako bajo la mirada, había entendido perfectamente el mensaje de la muchacha que intentaba reconfortarla.

Apartarse del camino de Boomer…

.

.

Había pasado una larga semana, el menor de los Him no había conseguido quitarla de su mente, se arrepentía de todo, está bien que ella no pare de joderlo, pero no era forma de hablarle.

Ella se había vuelto un tanto empalagosa con él las últimas semanas, pero la rubia solo había intentado ayudarlo en algunas materias que no entendía, y a veces, tener una plática normal. Boomer había exagerado, lo sabía.

Pero, ¿Por qué rayos la rubia se le había tenido que acercar justo el día en que habían perdido el partido más importante del campeonato intercolegial de football americano?

Bueno, no era su culpa. A lo mejor ella sólo quiso darle un obsequio por su cumpleaños, pero fue molesto que sus hermanos empezaran a molestarlo con la ojiazul cuando vieron que se aproximaba.

No, no era justo culpar a sus hermanos, tampoco tenían la culpa. La culpa era UNICAMENTE de él y de nadie más que él. Y, sin querer, daño los sentimientos de la chica que realmente siempre estuvo ahí para él, por más de que el rubio la tratara mal.

Ahora, Miyako ni le dirigía la palabra, ¡ni siquiera lo miraba! Y eso… Le estresaba y sentía un cargo de conciencia…

Miyako se merecía unas disculpas, por lo que se levantó del banco y fue directo hacia ella, mientras pensaba en cómo empezar.

De repente, escucho una voz masculina.

– Miyako, eso no tiene sentido…

Takaaki…

¿Qué rayos hacía el con Miyako? ¿Y qué rayos hacia tomándole la mano? Se quedó, una vez más, en shock…

La 'parejita' se dio cuenta de la presencia de Boomer, y lo miraron.

Takaaki, de una manera burlona.

Y Miyako, de una manera confundida.

La ultima mencionada, aparto su mano rápidamente de la de Takaaki, lo cual fastidio a este.

"**¿Por qué retiro mi mano… Si a él no le interesa con quién estoy?**" Se cuestionó la rubia arrepintiéndose de haberle soltado la mano a su compañero de cabello mostaza.

Ambos chicos se miraban de manera… ¿desafiante?

Y Takaaki, como leyendo el pensamiento a Miyako, la cogió de la mano y se fue con ella. La ojiazul siguió sin ver a Boomer… Sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero no pudo evitar soltar una cristalina lágrima.

– Oye, Boomer, anda, ¡el profesor nos matará! –lo jaló su hermano mayor de cabello pelinaranja.

–Si… Vamos…

– No creo que estén juntos, ¿sabes?

El rubio no dijo nada ante el comentario de su otro hermano mayor.

.

.

– Hola, Miyako.

– Robin… ¿Qué tal? – contesto con una débil sonrisa forzada.

Muy, muy raro. Últimamente se habían hecho 'amigas', si se podría decir…

– ¡Perfecto! Todo va perfecto, es que… Randy me invito al baile de graduación. ¡Al parecer todo me va bien! – contestó sonrojada Robin… Si, le gustaba Randy, ese chico raro de insectos…

– Me alegro… – No podía sonreír, después de lo ocurrido con Boomer, por lo que no pudo demostrar su felicidad por su amiga en estos momentos.

¡Como extrañaba a sus dos hermanas mayores! Y es que, las tres apenas coincidían en los horarios, pero ellas siempre estarían juntas y se apoyarían, ya que Momoko y Kaoru, luego de su incidente con Boomer, le habían dicho unas cuantas amenazas e insultos fuertes.

– Pero, ¿te tomaste muy a pecho lo que te dije, no?

– ¿Cómo?

– No te lo dije para que te alejaras a toda costa de Boomer. – indicó la castaña y siguió hablando al ver la mirada confusa de su amiga. – Aunque, hiciste bien en darle celos con Takaaki…

– ¿Qué? ¡No fue así!

– ¿Ah no?

– ¡No!

– Mmm… ¿Entonces están saliendo enserio? – la rubia negó con la cabeza. – ¿Entonces?

– Me agrada estar con Takaaki…

– Entonces… ¿Solo lo consideras un amigo? ¿O si te gusta? ¿Y qué con Boomer? – La rubia suspiro.

– Takaaki me gusta, pero como amigo… En cambio, Boomer… – Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí que la delató al instante.

– Entiendo. – Robin sonrió. – Ponte más bella de lo usual, irás al baile con Takaaki.

– ¿Ah…?

– Confía, se lo que hago. – le guiñó el ojo.

.

.

**Gracias por leer, estare atenta para publicar la segunda parte cuando me dejen los 7 reviews. 3**


	2. Eres obsesiva para mi

.

.

— ¿A quién llevarás al baile, Boomer? — Preguntó su hermano pelinaranja mientras intentaba hacerse la corbata, algo desesperado ya que no lo conseguía. — No te he visto pedirle a alguien…

— No invite a nadie… — Contestó aburrido el rubio poniéndose colonia. — No tengo pareja. Pero, conseguiré allá en el baile.

— Mmm… ¿Y Miyako?

— ¿Qué con Miyako? Ella irá con Takaaki. Escuche que están saliendo así que no tengo razones para invitarla. — bufó al pronunciar este último nombre.

— No hablan hace mucho. — comentó por primera vez Butch.

— Con más razón, ¿de qué hablaríamos? No tengo nada que decirle. — comentó molesto el rubio.

Sus dos hermanos mayores lanzaron una carcajada.

— ¿De qué se ríen?

Los dos hermanos se miraron cómplices.

— Admítelo, extrañas a Miyako.

— Y te arrepientes de haberle dicho lo que le dijiste.

— Aunque quieras negarlo, amabas que esté obsesionada contigo.

— ¡Q-Que tonterías dicen! — tartamudeó el rubio ligeramente sonrojado por los comentarios de sus hermanos mayores.

— Siempre estuviste enamorado de ella… — inquirió pensativo el azabache.

— Siempre te gusto, ¿no? Lo que sucede contigo es que no querías que nadie supiera que el "Gran Boomer" está enamorado. — analizó el pelinaranja, de pronto el ojijade dijo:

— ¡Ya veo! Por eso la evitabas frente a todos, pero cuando estaban solos, la tratabas muy cariñosamente.

— Mierda, ¡cállense! — exigió Boomer sonrojado totalmente.

— Danos la razón. — dijeron al unísono los hermanos mayores. Boomer suspiró.

— No soporto verla con Takaaki.

Ambos hermanos sonrieron, recién lo habían descifrado, y es que, el rubio ocultaba bien sus sentimientos.

— Si es así…. — Boomer y sus hermanos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Robin. — No entiendo que rayos esperas para pedirle unas disculpas, e invitarla al baile… Ella jamás se olvidaría de ti tan fácil…

— ¿Robin? — vio a la muchacha, que estaba con un corto vestido negro, detrás de ellas estaban las hermanas de la rubia, que eran las parejas de sus hermanos mayores. — Pero… ¿No irá ella con Takaaki?

— Aún no la ha invitado, así que si no te apresuras, se te adelantara y luego será difícil conseguirla de nuevo… Takaaki se ve muy apuesto en su esmoquin. — Comentó con una sonrisa la pelinaranja.

Boomer sin pensarlo, tomó una cajita y salió de la casa corriendo a todo lo que daba.

— Muchas gracias Robin, fuiste una genio al armar este plan. — la felicitó la azabache que estaba con un vestido verde claro hasta 5 dedos más arriba de la rodilla y que tenía cola en la parte de atras.

— No es nada. — sonrió Robin. — Haría lo que fuera por mi ex. — rió.

.

.

El timbre sonó.

— Miyako…

Su corazón se aceleró al ver frente a él a la hermosa rubia, que estaba con un vestido strappless hasta el suelo, color celeste claro que brillaba, y que poseía una generosa abertura hasta la rodilla que dejaba ver la contorneada pierna de la muchacha. Estaba con el cabello suelo, su flequillo a la derecha, y sus puntas onduladas, tenía un poco de maquillaje, solo se había rizado las pestañas y se había pintado los labios. Ella sabía que a Boomer no le gustaba mucho el maquillaje. Originalmente, estaba esperando a Takaaki.

— ¿B-Boomer…?

Se le olvidó su enfado hacía el. Se veía tan apuesto con su esmoquin negro y su corbata azul que hacía juego con su vestido. ¿Coincidencia? Bueno, cualquier mujer con dos ojos encima sin duda caería hechizada por aquel rubio, incluyéndola a ella…

Se veía cansado y respiraba con dificultad. Como si hubiera estado corriendo en una maratón.

— Por lo visto… Llegue a tiempo… — comentó, hablando entrecortadamente.

— ¿A… Tiempo?

Boomer pudo apreciarla mejor, se veía jodidamente hermosa.

Él tomo de la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, haciendo que el color del rubor de la chica se intensificara.

— ¿Boom…Boomer?

— Perdón, perdóname…

La rubia no dijo nada, solo lo veía asombrada.

— Yo… — sentía que se le iba el habla y no se sentía capaz de pronunciar algo coherente. Y la cercanía del ojiazul la hacía inquietarse más.

—No debí tratarte así… Perdóname, no quería lastimar tus sentimientos. No te lo merecías… Yo detesto verte con Takaaki. No puedo imaginarte con nadie que no sea yo…

Ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿Eso era una confesión?

— No quiero perderte… Mis hermanos siempre estuvieron en lo cierto, me gustas, sólo que fui muy orgulloso y no quise aceptarlo. — El rubio siguió, la ojiazul no dijo nada y se limitaba a escuchar. — Si… Si realmente estas con él, sé que no tengo derecho pero… Quiero que vuelva a ser todo como antes con nosotros…

— No estoy con Takaaki, solo es mi amigo. — se apresuró a decir la ojiazul tomando las mejillas del rubio delicadamente.

¿Cómo no disculparlo? Era tan… Perfecto…

El rubio no soportó más y devoró los inexpertos labios de la rubia, esta no sabía cómo besar, y el ojiazul fue consciente de ello, lo cual le provoco ternura, empezó a besarla más lentamente, y ella fue siguiéndole el ritmo.

El beso se intensificó, Boomer estaba acariciándole la espalda a la rubia, la cual había enredado sus brazos en el cuello de Boomer y le daba suaves caricias en el cabello.

Lastimosamente, se separaron, por falta de aire.

Se observaron. Miyako se perdía en los ojos azules cobaltos del rubio y él se perdía en los ojos zafiro de la muchacha.

Él rio.

— Me equivoque, la palabra no es obsesionada… Es obsesiva.

La rubia arqueo una ceja, ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre obsesionada y obsesiva?

Él sonrió y le acarició la mejilla sonrojada. Miyako cerró los ojos sintiendo el contacto.

Iba a preguntar, pero él se le adelanto.

— Eres realmente obsesiva para mí, Miyako. — volvió a besarla y esta vez, introdujo su lengua lentamente, ella abrió un poco más la boca dándole permiso y comenzó así una guerra de lenguas.

Ambos estaban muy a gusto… Se tardarían mucho en llegar al baile… Aunque, creo que mejor no irían…

.

.

**Awwwwww 3 los amo azulitos, son mi pareja favorita 3 son tan dulces *-* escribiré otro two-shot… algún día xd Bueno, sé que dije que publicaría cuando llegue a los 7 reviews, pero creo que exagere un poco xd 4 reviews está bien supongo *-* es el inicio de todo aún (?)**


End file.
